


Remember when

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, not really slow burn they are both just oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Memories are slowly returning and everyone has come to enjoy  hearing Buck tell rhem about life with Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

"Remember that time we got free soda for a year at the corner store?" Steve looked over at Bucky grinning. "That was the best though in hindsight we should have asked for more to keep quiet." Nat was looking at them waiting for the story. This was everyone's favorite moment. If Bucky started something with remember when they expected a good story.

"Well boys don't leave us hanging. This story sounds like it involves blackmail." Bucky laughed. "Yea there was this store at the corner we used to go to as kids and occasionally we would do something for the owner and he would let us grab a pickle from the barrel." Tony was now looking at him. "A pickle really?" He shrugged. "It was the depression being paid in food was just as good as money. Anyway this one day the old man tells Stevie and I to grab a pickle and poor Stevie comes out with a rat in his hand. He shrieks in surprise and goes into a fit with his asthma. The old man panics and takes is and the rat to the back. He begs us to keep it a secret. Worried he would lose his business if someone knew a rat got in the food. So he quiets Steve down and says we can have as much soda as we like for the next year so long as we don't tell a soul about the rat." 

Bruce is now at the table waiting to hear more. "So what happened?" He got up from his seat. "We took our pickles and grabbed a soda." They all looked at Steve. "You both still ate the pickles?" He laughed. "It wasn't the worst thing we had ever found in food. Besides he offered us free soda what kid is gonna turn that down." Bruce shuddered at the thought. "That's so gross."


	2. Chapter 2

Springtime meant more time outside. Tony being Tony had several small evening get togethers on the roof of the tower. Bucky and Steve sat and listening to the music playing. Steve was drawing in his sketchbook as he hummed along. Bruce peaked over his shoulder. "You do her justice." Steve looked up suddenly. "Huh?" Bruce smiled at the drawing "That is Billie Holiday right?" Steve blushed a bit. "Yea it is." 

Natasha sat next to him. "What's with the blush?" Bucky snorted. "Billie Holiday was Steve's first famous crush." Sam smirked. "Really? Didn't think that was cool back then." Steve closed the book realizing he was getting nowhere for now. "It wasn't ok but it didn't matter to me. She was gorgeous and that voice. No one can compare to that voice." Bucky leaned back in his chair. "Do you still listen to her when you are depressed?" 

Sam smirked. "That makes a ton of sense. After the whole helicarrier thing in Dc and your little disappearing act I did notice him dusting off the old records when he got home from the hospital." Bucky laughed while Steves blush darkened. 

"Hey Steve remember when we went to that club to see her and Cab Calloway?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You two saw a show at the Cotton Club?" Steve scoffed "No. Bucky and I refused to go there on principal. Having the performers they did but being a whites only club was so stupid. We knew some people and ended up at an under the table operation of sorts. Anyone was welcome so long as they paid the cover charge." 

Bucky grinned "I remember when your Ma found out we had been to a club." Steve smiled. "Yea but she wasn't as mad when I told her where we went and why. In fact she even gave us money to go again." Wanda had sat down with them now. "What's so special about Billie Holiday?" Steve looked almost hurt by her question. Bucky quietly clucked his tongue. "Steve is about to educate the youngling." He had disappeared and a few minutes later returned. They all heard the music change. Tony was setting up a record player that was now hooked to the speakers.

"I'll be seeing you" began to play and Wanda listened as she watched Steve get lost in his memories. She couldn't help seeing the stolen moments as the world around him disappeared. Bucky noticing that she was looking into his thoughts quickly got her attention. "Not a wise idea Doll. That song has some sensitive attachments." She nodded and turned her attention away. She wouldn't tell Bucky that she had caught a glimpse of the two of them holding each other close sharing a dance in an empty one bedroom apartment. 

The evening turned into a walk down musical memory lane for Steve and a bit of recall for Bucky. Steve continued to draw in his book and was all too delighted when Betty Boop cartoons were mentioned. They all shuffled in to watch the old cartoons. On the couch in the Dark Bucky felt Steve's hand rest gently on his thigh. He hoped to make up for every moment Hydra had stolen from both of them. As if he had read his mind Steve wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was 100% inspired by a tumblr post

They were sitting around the table eating dinner listening to Wanda complain that something was too bland as she added more spices to it. “Remember when we made Monty and Peg mad about food? Even Phillips got in on that battle.” Steve smiled “Yea that was after we took that supply truck and had something other than Spam to eat right?” Tony cringed at the thought of spam. “Well come on old time tell the story.” 

“Well rations and supplies sucked during the war. The Nazi’s were doing a pretty good job keeping all the good stuff to themselves. We managed to grab a supply truck on one of our missions and when we got it back to camp it had actual food in it. Even managed to have spices. So of course the officers are all clamoring to claim it but Phillips points out that our team got it so we decide what to do with it. Of course Steve offered it up to everyone. He’s good like that. So of course everyone had suggestions on what to cook but before Peg can get a suggestion in Dum Dum speaks up. He says No one who pillages the world for spice only to never use it in their cooking is gonna have any sway on the food around here.” Tony lets out a laugh. “I think I have heard the Peg side of this story.”

“Anyway Monty comes to her and of course England's defense and they plead the case for the world's most flavorless food. We are talking about a country that BOILS steak. She Monty claps back with a crack about Irish food. That gets Dum Dum and Steve all riled up. Steve of course swearing by the Saint’s that his mother even with meager offerings never cooked a bland meal in her life. Dum Dum swearing the same of his mother and the girl waiting for him back home. So Phillips takes stock of what's in the truck and how many mouths to feed and he makes an executive decision that some kind of soup would last longer and feed more. So everyone agrees. Well as we go through the items and pass them off to the mess tent the argument between monty, Steve, and Dum Dum continues. It’s drawing in support on both sides Well Steve opens his big mouth and says… go on Steve what did you fuckin say?”

They all look to Steve who is now really red. “I said there’s only one thing from England I wanna eat.” Tony’s jaw is practically on the floor Nat has now begun to choke on her drink and Wanda bless her heart was not putting the pieces together immediately. “Aunt Peg REALLY left some things out about the war.” Wanda finally puts it together and is now literally scarlet witch. “Steve! You said something like that?” Bucky slapped him on the back. “Bet you bottom he did. The whole group stopped dead. Peg looked mortified but was also hoping no one caught on to what he meant. Sadly in this case it’s the army and no one with eyes could ignore the way those two carried on around each other. Dum Dum smirks and says ‘good thing ya don’t have to go too far to get it’ She responded by shooting at both of them. Thought Phillips was gonna have a Stroke that day. I’m actually surprised he didn’t.” 

Pepper had her head in her hands. “I feel like I’m regretting you being here every time I hear a new Steve story.” Tony grinned. “Kinda like finding out Santa Claus isn't real huh Pep?” Bucky got a grin on his face. “I got some good Christmas stories too” She put her hands up “No, not right now. DO NOT ruin Christmas for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rare occasion that Shuri and T’Challa were both at the tower in person. T’challa had business in the city and Shuri, having never been wanted to tag along. She also wanted to see Peter because the two immediately hit it off and were constantly messaging each other. Tony had everything set up on the roof for a casual cookout. It was nice to have everyone together. Peter and Shuri were tossing marshmallows into each others mouths while the adults were at the table talking. One of the marshmallows came hurtling at the table and nailed T’Challa in the side of the head falling into his drink. He didn’t even look away from the table

“Who ever threw that your mother is a hoe.” Steve and Bucky lost it leaving everyone except Shuri and Peter who were also in hysterics looking confused. Tony groaned. “Do you mean to tell you you two actually know one of the kids stupid internet jokes?” After a few more minutes of laughter Steve looked up. Wiping the tears from his eyes as he answered, “That sentiment has been around longer than the internet.” Bucky was still laughing. “Remember that time with Peg and the Boot?” 

Wanda grabbed some marshmallows. “Is there a story to go with that?” He nodded “It’s a good one. So it was the first night I was around the Howlies. Buck and I were at the bar talking when suddenly a soggy biscuit nails me in the back of the head. Buck without lookin’ to see who threw it says who ever threw that your mothers a whore. Sadly it was Dum Dum who threw it and he was drunk and did not take kindly to someone insulting his mother. Shuri for your point of reference Dum Dum Dugan was bigger than me. Buck actually did beg forgiveness when he realized what he had done but it was too late.”  
“So he got his ass kicked huh?”   
“Nope. First Dum Dum made him eat the biscuit. Then he had to wash it down with a beer drank from Dum Dum’s boot but not until the beer sat in there a bit and got super gross. If you have ever been around a sweaty gross army boot you will know the beating was probably better. But Buck decides rather than get his ass pounded into the ground he will do it but before he can drink beer Peg comes in and…” 

At this point he can’t stop laughing and Bucky attempts to take over. “She thinks this is some stupid prove yourself contest and I told her I wasn’t choosing to to this. She rolled her eyes and insisted it was more stupid than horrible. I told her I wouldn’t even ask her to do it, I just want to avoid a beating. Without blinking she takes the boot and drinks the beer. She tried so hard to act like it was nothing but she threw up in Howard Stark's lap not five minutes later.” Wanda’s face was scrunched up “Why are so many of your army stories so weird or gross.” Sam and Rhodey laughed. “Never underestimate the collective stupidity of a bunch of bored drunk soldiers.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky came into the room Pepper hot on his heels and Peter following behind. "WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU TRYING TO SET FOR HIM?" She had Bucky backed into the corner. "Stark help! Call off the pitbull!" He looked up from his coffee. "I wasn't about to help you and I sure as HELL ain't helpin' now."

"Christ it was a cigarette. I didn't give the kid one. I just had a smoke. It's not the end of the world. You are overreacting about this." Steve cautiously walked over. "Buck people frown upon smoking nowadays and the tower is a smoke-free place. Apologize to Pepper." He looked between them. "Sorry" she eased off but not completely. "You know how much Peter looks up to you. I can't believe you did that in front of him." Bucky frowned " you are actin’ like I took him to a skin bar or somethin', it was one time. What was I supposed to do, tell him to get lost because I wanted a smoke?" 

"No you should have not been smoking." He sat on the chair near Steve. "How do you live with this? Every time I turn around I'm breaking some kinda rule around here." Natasha scoffed "well no one's been able to catch Smokey the Bear in the act but we have caught the scent on him." Steve rolled his eyes a bit "remember when Maureen made you eat a pack of lucky strikes?"

Bucky's face lit up "Sugar tits!" Pepper slapped him "that's what everyone called her. Man she knew how to fill out a uniform."

"No Buck only you called her that. That is why she balled up a whole pack of smokes and practically shoved them down your throat." Pepper hung her head. "I don't understand what Steve sees in you." He smiled "I treat him real nice toots." Tony made a noise but didn't move. "As you can see Bucky isn't always charming but he did behave a hell of a lot better than most other guys. Maureen just seemed to bring out the asshole side. Not saying she did anything of course. She didn't put up with his shit. Every time he called her that name he was……. Oh god Buck…..you liked that didn't you?" 

He looked over "liked what?" Steve looked around turning red "you liked her…..um… handling your outbursts." He thought a moment and busted out laughing. "Sure as hell did. Damn that time she threw me down and…… oh that's not a story for present company" he said gesturing to Peter. Natasha got up "we should really find the videos they showed Steve on 21st century do's and don'ts." Tony laughed "I'm sure we can track them down. Perhaps Rogers can use a small refresher too since Friday just sent me this" 

A picture appeared on the screen of Steve on the roof with a cigarette in his mouth as he was drawing. "Finally busted the old man." Steve didn't argue it. "It's not exactly going to kill me and it's only once and a while. Seriously Tony it's not a huge deal."   
"My building, my rules enjoy your Saturday in culture training. At least Barnes will be there to keep you company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun to write. I love Steve to Death but I find it hard to believe he was able to just seamlessly blend into the 21st century without holding onto a bad habit or two and I'm certain Hydra never worried about acclimating Bucky to things that are socially acceptable since he didn't have any free will besides have you tried met 90 year old's who still smoke? They love the "it hasn't killed me yet" argument


	6. Chapter 6

“Did your ma ever tell you how she and my Ma met?” Steve looked up from his book. “Not in detail, she told me she met your parents after a rally but that’s all I know.” Bucky smirked “Figures she probably didn’t want to give ya any ideas. According to the way my folks told it our moms met at a rally but didn’t immediately become friends. My ma was a little concerned that Sarah was a bit hot headed for her own good and would drag others down with her. She was also worried about the little one she would be leaving behind should something happen either jail or worse but it wasn’t her place to say. So she made a note of the, as she said, mouthy Irish woman and moved on.”  
At this point Bruce and Wanda had joined them. “What kind of rally was your mother at?” Steve smiled “My mom and Bucky’s mom fought for women’s right to vote. As Bucky mentioned before my mom was a lot louder about it than some but hey, squeaky wheel gets the grease.” Bucky laughed “Squeaky wheel? Hell Sarah had a roar about her that defied her size. She was feisty. Anyway so ma kinda wrote Sarah off. She wasn’t going to be rude to her but if she didn't have to deal with her she didn’t. It wasn't until a few weeks later when dad was making his way home from a late shift that he found Sarah tryin to hold her own in a scrap with two guys. She had just got off from the hospital and they had recognized her from the rallies. Apparently they told her that if she wanted to be treated like a man then getting beat like one was part of the deal. Dad scared off the two guys despite Sarah insisting she had it handled. He took her home which ended up being not far from your place and Ma cleaned her up. From then on Dad would make sure someone walked your Ma home from late night shifts.”

Steve looked at him, eyes wide. “Is that why you walked home with her when you worked at the docks?” He nodded “Yea plenty of guys had some funny ideas in their heads when it came to straightening out your mother and she was as bad as you were with picking fights so naturally we all did our part to keep the two of you safe.”

“Remember when my mom bit Father Thomas?” Bruce looked at him confused “She bit him?” Bucky laughed “Yeah he suggested that she turned Steve over to the church and lived the rest of her life as a nun since she had no plans to remarry. He felt they could care for Steve better and she would be safer that way. She responded by biting him going to confession saying she was sorry and leaving. It was the talk of the neighborhood. The nuns liked to gossip so there really wasn’t any sanctity in confession if they got their hands on it.” Wanda looked mortified. “Confession is supposed to be private.” They both laughed “In a perfect world it is. Not everyone is perfect. At least we pretty much knew that and didn’t admit to something that would have gotten us in deep shit.” Natasha got a sly grin “Like what?” Bucky wasn’t stupid. “That’s between me and god Doll.”


	7. Chapter 7

Despite there being a laundry service Steve and Bucky still did their own laundry much to Tony's annoyance. They agreed that there was just something therapeutic about folding fresh warm laundry. It was simple and something that mostly hadn’t changed. Sure machines did all the work now but they didn't do everything and Bucky loved pulling a warm shirt from the dryer and putting it on. He looked up from his pile of laundry and smiled. “Hey Stevie...Remember…” He could see a blush creeping up his neck. He stopped folding and looked at him “remember what?”

“Remember when...when I was teachin’ ya how to kiss? So ya knew what to do on a date?” Steve’s heart stopped “You...remember that?” He nodded. “Yea...but I’m not sure if I remember it right. I remember teachin ya….but I also remember Charlotte complaining you were a horrible kisser. Peg too. Thing is….I never got that impression.” It was Steve's turn to blush. “Oh...well I mean...they were both nice and all and I really did love Peggy but…….they weren’t you.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he cocked his head. “Are you sayin what I think you are saying?” Steve took a step closer “I mean… you are a hard act to follow when it comes to kissing and dancing and a whole lot of other things. I guess Yeah… that’s..that’s exactly what I’m saying ya jerk.” Bucky threw his arms around him and pulled him close.

“Doll I have been waiting for you to say that for almost a hundred years. I knew the minute I met you that I wanted you to be mine forever.” He could feel the tears falling down his back as Bucky held him close. “Well I’m yours always have been always will be. To the end of the line.” He lifted his head up and moved in for a kiss pressing him against the dryer. It was cut short by an alarm sounding and the sprinklers going off. “Friday what the hell?”

“Baby monitor puberty protocols activated.” Bucky looked confused. “Baby monitor is the kids protocols not ours.” The door to the laundry room was now locked tight as the cold water rained down on them. “I’m sorry Tony set protocols that were activated by any attempts at hanky panky in hidden public areas in case Peter should be tempted while M.J is around.” The alarm went off and the door opened to reveal Tony and Pepper looking confused as hell.

“Friday, I thought the kid was trying to do the horizontal hokey pokey in here why and I looking at the Popsicle pals?” Pepper put it together much quicker and cleared her throat. “Tony..I think you need to rethink your...policy?” Tony turned to her “What do you mean?” She looked between the two of them and Tony turned red. “YOU TWO? YOU TWO SET OFF THE SENSOR?” Bucky grinned “Don’t get yourself in a tizzy Stark, I leaned against the machine and the alarm went off aint that right Friday?”

“”Boss my sensors show that Sergeant Barnes did indeed lean against something however it wasn’t just the dryer.” Friday played back the laundry room surveillance right when they began to kiss. It was a lot longer and more involved than Steve thought. Bucky looked pretty proud of himself as if he knew Friday would have to show the footage to prove him wrong. Tony stood open mouthed. “Well um… We are just gonna leave you to. Come on Tony.” Pepper guided him back down the hall. Steve looked at the now soaked stack of laundry and tossed it back in the dryer. Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist. “That was a lot better than I remember. Think I can find out what else I was forgetting about you?” Steve smiled “Friday mind locking that door again?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it seems i didnt share all the chapters I had done for this so SURPRISE!!! here they are

Tony walked in with Steve Pepper close behind frantically scolding him. He was busy reaching in the freezer only half paying attention to her. "I'm not angry at you Steve it just…. You are a PR disaster some days." Bucky snorted. "I bet the government is thankful he was frozen for 70 years. What did the punk do this time?" He walked over to inspect Steve's injuries. 

"I just had to get him out of jail." He saw Steve smirk. "I swear I tripped and fell and in an effort to catch myself I punched a guy by accident. You know me Buck I'm such a klutz." Pepper rolled her eyes but Tony spoke up. "Oh yes you tripped and took out a priest. A PRIEST STEVE!" Bucky lost it. "Did you get that wallopin from a man of the cloth?" He shook his head. "No that came from the cop. Bastard reminded me of Darby. The shitstain." Tony looked shocked at Steve's name calling.

"Remember when Me and my Ma had to get you and your ma outta jail after Darby arrested ya?" Bruce had just come in the room with Sam. "Oh Barnes said remember when, get comfy." Everyone sat down at the table. "Every ounce of defiance this idiot has came from his mama. My ma had been getting her outta scraps too, sometimes even my Dad. So Steve's ma ran with an interesting crowd. She was a suffragette which is how my ma met her but she was also a registered anarchist and communist. She was always sticking up for people's rights. Any way Darby was this big nasty beat cop who had it in his thick head that if Sarah Rogers had a man in her house these two would settle down. Well Darby busted in on her one night when she was having a meeting. She was teaching women in the neighborhood about birth control and safe sex practices. Under the comstock laws that was no good. So Darby runs everyone out and tells his ma he won't take her in if she takes his hand. Sarah flew into a fit and Darby wasn't having it. So after he roughed her up a bit he hauled her off to jail. Well the ladies from the meeting went and got Steve. Steve was hot. He went to get her and Darby comes to speak with him and he's dumb enough to admit he tried to force himself on her for her own good. Steve broke Darby's nose. So they tossed him in a cell with Sarah. Steve called me at work and Sarah called Ma. We met outside and laughed wondering what we did to deserve them." 

Steve smiled. "A week later ma spent a full week in jail because someone spotted Emma Goldman at our house for tea. Was that the first time I was arrested Buck?" He sat against the counter and thought. "No… remember the month before you got busted for workin at that gay bar." Sam sputtered. "You were what now?" Steve laughed. "I was washing dishes and busing tables. We needed the money. Darby busted that place up too. I got off easy because I wasn't doing anything. I was just in the building. I did get arrested for lewd behavior a few years later though." 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really? You lewd? What could you have possibly done to be considered lewd." He got up from his seat to put the ice pack away. "I was in a drag show. I was small enough to pass for a woman. It paid bills." They all gawked at him. "Why does nobody know this? Police records that old are public." He smiled "The SSR had them destroyed. The look on Howard's face when they handed him my file was priceless. I had already endeared myself to america so he did what he did best and he made it go away." Tony huffed. "Of course. Cant have a national icon with a record." Buck laughed. "Apparently now you can."


	9. Chapter 9

Wanda and Natasha walked in the common room bother were dressed to the nines. Bucky whistled. "You ladies hitting the town?" Nat smiled. "Takin the birthday girl out now that she's legal." She walked over to Steve. "Clint's not here can you do my makeup?" He smiled. "Of course. You want the usual?" She nodded. Bucky took a seat nearby and watched. "Remember when you got to do my makeup?" 

He grinned. "You looked beautiful doll." Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Explain?" Bucky cleared his throat "we got sent on a lot of missions that required some creative solutions. This one time we had to find out where a hydra munitions factory was. Of course Hydra being Nazis at their core kept chewin' through cyanide capsules like they were candy. So we had no leads. So Monty manages to slip into a tailors and steal a load of Hydra uniforms. Enough for a couple of us to sneak into a bar and drag some answers outta some of them. So we get a look at the uniforms and right off the bat there's a problem they are all too small for Steve or Dum Dum. Gabe is out because they sure as hell would notice a black guy in the middle of a German occupied area. So it comes down to me and monty. Morita is also out because they would also notice a Japanese guy in the middle of German occupied Europe also denier cant speak a lick of German and his french accent is so thick he's fuckin usless. Any way the only uniform that fit me was a ladies uniform. So after a bit of bullshit from the guys we get suited up. Nylons heels the whole nine yards. Steve pipes and and says I need makeup and its then we learn he did the gals makeup for the uso shows. So sure enough he does me up real pretty. Monty escorts me into this bar and a few hours and a few drinks later i got everything we wanted and a few marriage proposals. We dont have time to waste so we bust in on Hydra as is. They had no clue what hit them."

Steve put the make up Nat handed him aside. "Like I said ya looked gorgeous doll. Dum Dum almost shat himself when that one guy begged for you to hit him again." Wanda blushed at this. "You all were strange."  
"Well weird got the job done. No one ever won a war going by the book and seeing the look on Phillips face when I marched back into camp in heels and a pencil skirt was worth it. If I remember right, he looked at the sky and asked why in the hell am I being punished like this."


End file.
